Duvets are popular bedding items that provide comfort to a user and at the same time add to the aesthetic appeal of the room by enhancing bed presentation. Duvets include duvet inserts that may be provided with removable duvet covers. Duvet covers that are designed to snugly fit duvet inserts protect duvet inserts when in use and can be washed. Also, duvet covers can be designed to match other bedding items or the room décor to provide a desired look. Duvet inserts on the other hand are more practical and cater to the comfort of the user. Accordingly, duvet inserts are provided with suitable fillers that provide thermal insulation and comfort.
Duvets are large sized when compared to the mattress and generally extend to the foot of the bed with box corners extending from the corners of the bed. The excess portions of the duvet in the form of box corners tend to not only spoil the appearance of the arrangement but also disturb the stability of the duvet insert. An overhang tends to introduce a drag and adds weight to the corners. Also, handling of duvet typically involves tugging at the corners. Frequent handling of the box corners along with the added weight due to the overhang results in uneven migration of fillers contained in the duvet inserts. Migration of fillers mitigates the intended purpose of the duvet and its efficiency reduces with use.
Several endeavors have been made to reduce filler migration. For instance, duvet inserts are sewn-through pinching both sides of the shell or the outermost layers of the duvet inserts together in such a way that seams run perpendicular to each other forming baffle like structure creating pockets of fillers that are contained therein. Some attempts have also been made to configure ‘S’-shaped patterns to contain the fillers. However, such stitches are difficult to implement. Skilled labor or machines may be required to first configure such pockets and secondly to ensure that fillers are evenly distributed across the duvet insert.
The example embodiments disclosed addresses the above and other possible needs relating to the field of duvet inserts.
All publications herein, if incorporated, are by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent applications were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Various terms as used herein are shown below. To the extent a term used in the instant application is not defined below, it should be given the broadest definition persons in the pertinent art have given that term as reflected in printed publications and issued patents at the time of filing.
The expression “duvet insert” referred to in the instant application refers to a type of bedding resembling a bag filled with fillers. Duvet inserts can include one or more layers of fabric, insulators, fillers and the like. Duvet inserts can further be provided with duvet covers for protection or aesthetic appeal. All embodiments claimed and described herein with regards to “duvet inserts” are understood to include duvet inserts with duvet covers, if provided separately or as an integral part of the duvet insert. The expression “duvet inserts” may also be interpreted to include “comforters” as referred in some parts of the world.
The expressions “sew” and “stitch” may be used interchangeably to imply fastening or joining by stitching or other forms of bonding, as known in the art and may be a manual process or may involve use of machines.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain example embodiments are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some example embodiments are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some example embodiments may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values, if used herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the example features and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments, if any, disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.